No Looking Back
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: The Mystic Falls gang blissfully celebrates their summer, unaware that two of their own are no longer around. Of course Silas knows and he plans on using that to his advantage to eventually take over Mystic Falls. What he doesn't know is that Bonnie and Stefan have teamed up to defeat him and are eagerly awaiting for him to make his move. Bonnie/Stefan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I know some of you were hoping for an update of Double or Nothing, but when I sat down to write the next chapter, this story came out instead. The good news is I have the outline for the next chapter of DoN, so I hope it will be up soon. As for this story, I don't anticipate this story being as long as DoN, but it will be a multi-chapter story.**

**Now for the background on this particular story, Bonnie and Stefan will be a little darker here than they are in DoN. I wouldn't consider them Ripper Stefan or Dark Bonnie, but they have gotten to point where they are over helping any of the Mystic Falls gang and are focused on taking care of themselves. For story purposes Bonnie's father hasn't been introduced and for the most part Sheila was Bonnie's only guardian until her death. Also the stuff with Abby happened in season 3, but for this story she never actually returned once she left after she was turned.**

**Anyway here is the first chapter.**

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Virginia – Salvatore Boardinghouse**

Damon smirks as he watches Elena quickly refasten her blouse. They were supposed to be outside with the others celebrating Elena and Caroline starting college, but he'd pulled her into the bathroom for a quickie. He and Elena had been loud enough that he knows everyone outside heard them and he can only hope that means they'll leave soon. They decided to have a party for the occasion, which is why in addition to Caroline, Matt, Jeremy and Jeremy's new girlfriend Lila; they were joined by several students Caroline and Elena met at their freshman orientation.

The summer has been amazing; he and Elena were able to spend time together with very few interruptions. Caroline had spent the summer off with Tyler and Matt traveled the world with Rebekah. Jeremy had been a thorn in his side at first, walking around seemingly depressed the first two weeks after his resurrection, but he perked right up when he began summer school and met Lila, a fellow student that also happens to be aware of all things supernatural. And he and Elena were once again left alone to their devices.

Strangely, Stefan and Bonnie, the two people he expected to have the biggest objection to his relationship with Elena hadn't been around.

Bonnie had apparently gone to be with some of her relatives in London for the summer which suited him just fine. He had been happy not to have to hear the self righteous witch ragging on him for the summer. However, in surprising twist Bonnie apparently decided to stay since no one has heard from her. He can only assume she's pulling one of her usual disappearing acts after she's had a trauma and will be back once she's over feeling sorry for herself.

He also hasn't heard from Stefan at all in the last few months, in fact the last he heard he had been in a car with Lexi. So he can only assume that he went off with her before she disappeared for good. Stefan hasn't called and despite Elena's initial worries, he reassured her that Stefan not contacting to them had been inevitable since Elena chose to be Damon. He figures Stefan will brood for a while by himself and eventually come back brood some more. He has to admit that he is a little disappointed that Stefan is taking the easy way out. Damon had to endure watching him with Elena so he thinks that Stefan could easily do the same now that Damon finally has the girl.

"We should really get back to the party." Damon is brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Elena's voice.

"Alright, lead the way." Damon's voice is detached; his mind no longer on his broody brother or the self-righteous witch, knowing that he has to be having a lot more fun than either of them at the moment.

* * *

**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania – Bonnie & Stefan's Apartment**

Stefan presses Bonnie against the wall as he kisses her hungrily. Almost immediately, she feels him yank her dress up and rip her panties off, causing her to smile inwardly. When she slipped the slinky black dress on earlier for their night out, she had done so knowing that by the end of the night they would end up here. Bonnie moans into Stefan's mouth when he lifts her in the air and grabs her hips in his hands. Bonnie's legs automatically wrap around his waist and this time Stefan is the one to groan when their groins make contact. Keyed up, Stefan unzips his pants and has barely managed to pull them down when he quickly pushes into Bonnie's wet folds. They briefly pull away from their frantic kiss, eyes locking in a heated stare as his cock fills her to capacity.

Looking into Bonnie's fiery green eyes, Stefan feels his erection grow even larger which in turn causes her walls to grip him even tighter. Bonnie makes an attempt to unbutton his shirt, but gives up and rips it open instead. She manages to slip it off of his torso until it is hanging at his wrists. Unwilling to separate in order to remove the shirt the rest of the way, they ignore it and instead their mouths meet in a sizzling kiss. If possible the kiss amps up the heat between them and soon he is thrusting hastily inside of her. Bonnie feels as though he is trying to probe deeper and deeper inside of her and digs her nails into his shoulders.

As the pleasure between them continues to increase, he pulls his mouth from hers, throws his head back and releases a loud growl. Arousal floods Bonnie at the sound and soon they both began moving faster, grinding against each other in a rhythm that is in sync with the beat of her heart. Their lips meet again, their tongues instantly tangling with each other. And Stefan decides that no one should be allowed to taste so damn good.

Soon Bonnie begins to feel tension in her body and knows that Stefan is as well when she feels the quivering in his thighs. With one potent thrust, she feels Stefan's body erupt which almost immediately triggers her own release. The orgasm is earth shattering, almost to the point where she almost wants to pull away from the intensity of it.

Stefan continues thrusting until his knees start to weaken. Still encased inside of her, he carefully slides to the floor Bonnie still wrapped around his waist. He smiles softly when she presses several kisses to his neck before pulling away and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Admit it. You wore that dress on purpose. You knew what it would do to me." He rumbles as he looks intently at Bonnie. His mind goes back to earlier that night; he had been sitting on the couch waiting for Bonnie to finish getting ready for their date. The moment she walked out of their bedroom, the blood rushed to his cock. And it had taken everything in him not to pull her back into the room and forget about going out. Instead he behaved himself and they ended up having a great time. Still by the time they'd made it home, he had been hard as a rock and he could smell the arousal all over Bonnie. Needless to say, they had barely managed to shut the door before he had her pressed against the wall.

Now that he's temporarily sated, he remembers the smirk that had been on her face when she first walked out in the dress and he knows that she definitely counted on getting this exact reaction.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. We both know the night would have ended this way regardless." She shrugs unabashedly, her grin widens when she squeezes her inner muscles around his shaft.

"True." He groans as he begins to harden and he knows that soon they will be ready for another round. "But just for that, you won't be leaving our bed for the rest of the night." He gives her a hard, but brief kiss that reignites the passion between them and he is about to stand up when Bonnie stops him.

"I don't have a problem with that, but I think it would be best if you let me get there on my own or else we'll never make it to the bed." She looks at him knowingly and they both remember the night last week where the entire night had been spent on the floor of their living room. It had been a fantastic night, but they would both much rather wake up tangled together on a soft bed instead of the hard floor.

Reluctantly, Stefan disengages from Bonnie and they both stand up, swiftly walking to their bedroom. Once they are inside the room, Stefan removes his shirt, tossing it onto the floor, before he pulls Bonnie into a kiss. Bonnie gasps when she feels one of Stefan's hands glide up her back and slowly unzip her dress.

Stefan pulls away from the kiss despite Bonnie's protest and slowly peels the dress of her, leaving her completely nude. Stefan nostrils flare as his gaze moves across Bonnie's body.

"Like I said, you won't be leaving this bed anytime soon, so I would advise you to bring anything you might need with you." He says, his voice laced with arousal and Bonnie feels a pleasant shudder go through her at thought of how their night could be spent. "I'll go get the handcuffs." She grins at him as he slips out of the rest of his clothes before rummaging through a drawer and pulling out a pair of silver handcuffs.

Stefan eyes spark with lust, remembering the last time they brought out the handcuffs. If it's anything like that time, he knows they will have a long and hot night ahead of them.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Virginia – Salvatore Boardinghouse**

The party eventually wraps up, leaving Damon, Elena, Matt, Jeremy, and Lila alone. As far as Damon's concerned, they could have gone with the others, but Elena talked them into having a drink before they all go their separate ways.

"To new beginnings." He reluctantly lifts up his class of champagne and waits for the others to follow suit.

They murmur their agreements, laughing, thinking about how great the year should be. They'd all had a fantastic summer without much fanfare so they are hopeful that it will continue on into the school year.

Normally Damon would disagree with their sentiments, but with Klaus and the other originals in New Orleans and Silas defeated; they won't really have much to worry about.

* * *

**New York, New York – Silas' Penthouse Suite**

Silas pounds into the dark-skinned beauty from behind, his cock hardening with every thrust. This one, Samara is her name (he didn't bother learning the other women's names), is his favorite of the five women he had chosen for the night. After 2,000 years of being locked up his sexual appetite is unrelenting, and as a result his entire summer has been spent fucking and feeding with no sign of growing tired.

He stayed in Mystic Falls for about a week after dumping Stefan into the lake, watching the others walk around blissfully unaware of what happened to him or Bonnie. He stayed in the shadows wanting to keep up the appearance that Stefan had left town. While observing them, he figured out right away that the Gilbert boy was the only one aware of the witch's demise and quickly decided to compel him, making him forget about her death. In his mind, Bonnie just decided to leave town which coincidentally lines up with the excuse he given the others for her absence. It didn't escape him that no one took the time to check up on her and just assumed that she would eventually come back. The thought of their eventual reactions to their fix-it witch no longer being around to save them pleases Silas immensely.

While that had been going on, he gone through several women in Mystic Falls and quickly realized that neither his sexual and blood appetites would flourish in such a small town. He had been planning on leaving town for a while anyway, knowing he needed the gang to get complacent and assume there was no threat before he could make his move to take over the town. So he left, traveling around the world, going from city to city, spending each night with a different quartet of women, never spending more than a few days in one place. This particular trip he found himself in New York and he decided on going to one of the hottest clubs in the city to find his chosen five.

He had chosen them carefully as he always does, naturally going for the most attractive women in the room. He spotted the busty redhead and the leggy brunette first and quickly compelled them, sending them in a cab straight to his hotel room to wait for him. Not long after that, he noticed the curvy light-skinned woman who he quickly determined was English based on her accent. He compelled her as well as the hot blonde who sparked his blood lust. Still none of them compared to his reaction of Samara who had was the clubs DJ. She was technically dressed down, wearing a tight pair of her jeans and a tank top, especially when compared to the other four women who had all worn skimpy dresses, but she was still the sexiest of the bunch. He'd spent the next hour talking to her at her DJ booth before compelling her like the others and driving her as well as the other two women he had waiting for him in his new Porsche.

Once he got them all to his suite, the other two women had been waiting in his bed naked. He and the other three women stripped naked as well and motioned for them to join the other women on the king-sized bed. He decided to fuck the blonde first and he quickly realized that she was not very good in the sack and decided that she would make a better meal. After making her come, he immediately drained her dry before leaving her in a heap on the floor satisfying his blood lust for the moment. He decided to take the other four women at the same time. Samara, the brunette, as well as the English woman all took turns riding and sucking his cock while the redhead sat on his face. Eventually he grew hungry and knew that the redhead would taste good so while the other three women were resting, he pulled her aside and fucked her in the shower. She had been in the throes of an intense orgasm when he snapped her neck and drained her much like he drained the blonde. He anticipated it being messier and used the shower to clean the remaining blood from him and the redhead before climbing back into the bed with the remaining women. The next hour is spent screwing them all into oblivion before Silas decides to focus all his attention on Samara. Still full from the redhead and blonde, Silas sent the remaining two women on their way, but not before compelling them for a final time. The next time they wake up, they won't remember him or anything else that happened that night.

Samara shifts backward, her inner muscles squeezing his cock, bringing him much closer to orgasm. In response he slaps her ass and grins widely when she moans loudly. He continues to pound into her when he unexpectedly erupts inside of her. His seed fills her womb and he feels her climax echoing around his cock. As soon as pulls out, he picks her up quickly dragging her upward, covering his face with her mound. He snarls when his tongue slips into her hole and she takes his cock into her mouth. He didn't think it would happen, but out of all the women he's fucked over the last few months, Samara has to be the best lay he's had. He might just have to keep this particular one when he returns to Mystic Falls. Don't get him wrong, he still plans on having as many women as he can, but it wouldn't be a bad thing to have one woman for when he doesn't have the time find multiple women.

Not long after those thoughts, he feels Samara's mouth tighten around his cock and he slips his tongue deeper inside her hole. They continue this until they both orgasm simultaneously. Afterwards, he throws her beside him and decides that she will definitely be going with him when he returns to Mystic Falls

"So I was thinking, I'm planning on leaving town in a few hours. How would you like to travel with me." Silas says smoothly. He could have just compelled her, but figures that he'll only do so if she refuses.

"I would love to and you don't even have to try to compel me to get me to go." Samara knew what Silas had intended from the moment they met and had actually been excited by it. Getting the chance to spend more time with such a powerful being is a great opportunity.

"You're a witch." His voice is a mixture of anger and shock as it registers that she clearly hadn't been compelled when brought her to suite.

At first Silas thinks that she has been trying to play him, but when he remembers her non reaction to him draining the other women, he remembers that she actually seemed turned on (she even climbed on top of him after seeing the redhead in the tub).

"You know what I am?" His voice is obviously surprised.

"Yeah, I could sense your power from the moment we first met. And I knew I had to have you" Samara takes his hands uses them to cup her breasts.

"How do I know you aren't trying to trick me like your other fellow witches would" He squeezes the round globes, grunting when she briefly runs her hand down his cock.

"I'm not what you would call one of those s do-gooder witches. Watching you drain that woman was such a turn on and I have no problem saying that."

"Really?" Still quite sure he should believe her.

"Yes really, I only use my powers if they benefit me." Samara climbs onto him and waits as he reads her for sincerity, pleased when he realizes she isn't bullshitting him.

"What exactly is that you want?" He knows that it's not just the pleasure of his company.

"What does any sane person want? Power and money. I already have the latter, but I want more of the former. I can sense you have something big planned and I would love to be a part of it." She grins evilly at him.

"Sounds like a woman after my own heart." He chuckles before thinking things over. He weighs the pros and cons and realizes that having a witch on hand wouldn't be a bad thing. "Okay, you've got a deal, but you need to know what you're getting into besides me. And I what I will do to you if you betray me."

As he explains the situation to her, she stares at him intensely and for a brief moment she reminds him of Bonnie, despite knowing they have no relation. Such a shame he didn't get the chance to fuck her before her death, and he knows it would have been amazing since she is an ancestor of Qetsiyah who was also a great lay. Oh well, he'll just have to keep himself content with Samara and the other women that will find themselves in his bed.

"So where is this Mystic Falls place?" She asks once he is finished telling her his story.

"A little town in Virginia, it won't look like much, but it is the key to getting even more unlimited power."

"Sounds great." Samara smiles and excitedly causing Silas grins when senses her body hum with arousal.

"It will be, but that will have to wait for now. We still have a few more stops to make before we go there."

He wants a have a little more debauchery before beginning the next phase of his plan. Then they head to Mystic Falls and once they get there, no one there will be ready for what hits them.

* * *

**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania – Bonnie & Stefan's Apartment**

Bonnie gasps, her inner walls fluttering as Stefan's hips move upward one final time before falling back to the bed. She separates their groins and leans over to pick up the tiny key that is laying on the end table next to the bed. She then proceeds to unlock the handcuffs that have Stefan chained to the bed.

As soon as Stefan's free he sits up and hauls Bonnie into a passionate, but brief kiss (he really missed being able to kiss her) before he pulls away and they both collapse on the bed, sweaty and sated. Almost immediately, he wraps his arms around Bonnie, hauling her into his side. They there contently for several moments, before they both feel the pull of sleep.

A few hours later, Stefan awakens, expecting to find Bonnie fast asleep. Instead he finds her awake and pouring through a grimoire she purchased before they left Virginia. He sits up and scoots so his back is resting against the headboard before dragging a surprised Bonnie into his arms. With the new position, Stefan can read over her shoulder and does just that as he rests his chin there.

"Find anything new?" His voice vibrates against Bonnie's body, causing her to lean further back into him.

"Yes, actually" Bonnie turns her head towards him. "I think Silas is getting closer to returning to Mystic Falls."

"What makes you say that?" He asks both curious and annoyed by the prospect. When they had first gotten out of their predicaments, they decided that aside from defeating Silas, they would leave Mystic Falls. He has to admit that he's not all that excited at the prospect of returning to their hometown.

"His movement has slowed the down slightly the last couple of weeks and he's getting closer to Virginia. I think it's only a matter of time."

"Are you sure you're ready for to return to Mystic Falls. We both know once we tell the others about what's going on we won't get a moments peace." His voice displaying slight anger when thinks about the gang back in Mystic Falls. "It would be much easier if we could bypass that and kill him before he goes back."

"Yeah that would be easier." Bonnie acknowledges. She has to admit she is not looking forward to returning to Mystic Falls either, even for short amount of time. "Unfortunately Silas hasn't stayed in one place long enough for us to catch up to him."

They tried in the beginning and after several misses; they decided to wait until he returned to Mystic Falls, knowing that his need for power would lead him back there.

"You aren't afraid that you'll get caught back up and go back the way things were before.

"No, I meant what I said." She stares up him her eyes blazing. "I'm done worrying about people that only seem to give a damn about me when they want something from me."

Stefan lifts her tattooed wrist, briefly glancing at the semi-healed puncture marks he made earlier before pressing a soft kiss there. He'd been surprised when Bonnie offered her wrist for him to drink from a couple months ago during one of their more steamy rounds of sex. He had been even more surprised when he bit into her flesh and found that just one sip of Bonnie's blood had the power to keeping him full for a couple of weeks. When he glanced back up at Bonnie, he realized she had known that would happen and admitted later on that it had a side of effect of her resurrection. Which is one perk that has come in handy because it eliminates his need to seek outside blood; human or otherwise.

"What about you Mr. Salvatore?" She shifts slightly in Stefan's arms. "Aren't you afraid of going back to being a doormat?" She throws back him, the glint in her eyes taking the sting away from the words.

"Nope, I've moved on the better things. I'm happy now and I have no intention on looking backward." He grins knowingly at her before kissing her softly. He pulls away to add, "So we defeat Silas and then we can continue leaving our lives away from Mystic Falls." Before pulling her in for a longer kiss. Their tongues meet and Bonnie moans happily into his mouth.

Eventually after pulling away for good, Bonnie once again begins looking through the grimoire. As he watches her, he feels a lightness that he hasn't felt in awhile. And yet again there is a part of him that wishes that he realized how great Bonnie was before now. Hard to believe her "death" and him being trapped underwater changed things for the better for both of them.

A few months ago the last thing Stefan expected was to fall in love again, but now that he has he doesn't plan on giving her up. Not for Silas or for anyone else in Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I really hadn't planned on it taking so long to update, but I had some trouble writing out the chapter. The good news is I've finally finished and the chapter is a long one. Also anything that has been italicized is a flashback and there are quite a few of those. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Maryland – Interstate **

Two days later Stefan and Bonnie are piled in their Range Rover on their way to Mystic Falls. After Bonnie's initial revelation about Silas, she continued to check on Silas' whereabouts. Once he passed through West Virginia she knew he would be getting closer to Mystic Falls she and Stefan would have to return to Mystic Falls. Not something either of them are looking forward to, but they both know it's a necessary move if they don't want any innocent people to be hurt.

Instead of flying they opted to drive, wanting to come and go as they please and it also gives them more time alone before they return to their hometown. The only downside is the long drive. Since he is able to go longer without sleep, they'd decided that he would take on the bulk of the driving. So far they've managed to make good time, but he knows they will need to stop in another hour or so and get a motel room.

Stefan glances over at Bonnie and is not surprised to find her asleep. It's late and between her research and getting ready for their trip, she hasn't gotten all that much sleep. When he looks more closely at her, he notices that she's shivering a bit. So he quickly slips off his leather jacket and carefully covers her with it. A small smile pulls at his lips when Bonnie stirs slightly and burrows herself into it, inhaling his scent before quickly returning back to sleep. He loves when she wears his clothing; the sight of her petite frame in his clothes always does something to him. He also loves that her scent always lingers on whatever article of clothing she's wearing. Hell he just loves her.

As he turns his attention back to the road, his mind goes back to when they first ran into each other a few months ago. Interestingly enough, they hadn't been all that excited to each other.

**_Four Months Ago – Other Side_**

_Bonnie had officially been dead for a couple of weeks now. When it first happened she had been in denial, acting as though things would continue to stay the same. It didn't take long for Bonnie to come out of that denial and when the denial wore off, the anger and bitterness replaced it. She purposely stopped being visible to Jeremy almost right away and she could tell he was confused about that. However, once Silas compelled him (She had realized right away that the guy talking to Jeremy hadn't been Stefan, but Jeremy obviously hadn't.), he quickly forgot about her. She knows part of it was due to compulsion, but it angered her that he hadn't even tried to contact her. No one did. And it had been then that she realized just how little any of them cared. _

_And that makes her think of all the things that have happened over the last few years; all the hurts, betrayals, and losses that she's suffered. She thinks about the fact that people she would (and did) risk her life for; only seem to care about her when they need something from her. She remembers that exact situation happening earlier in the year when she used dark magic and the spirits punished her by torturing Grams. No one but Stefan came to check on her and the only reason he did so was because he'd needed something. Honestly, she can't remember the last time any of them came to see her just to see her or to talk about her problems. She does however remember letting things like both Elena & Damon nearly killing her go with half-hearted apologies, instead of holding on to the anger._

_Being on the other side makes her reflect on the fact that the self-sacrificing path she took caused her demise. Maybe if she had been more focused on herself, she and other members of her family would still be around. Don't get her wrong she loved doing good with her powers, but Bonnie wonders if she had really been doing any actual good by helping them all the time. There were plenty of innocent people that died while she was fighting the so-called good fight with her 'friends' and it makes her wonder if she had been on the wrong side all along._

_It's been two weeks since Stefan was dumped into the lake by Silas and ever since then it's been a constant state of drowning. The only reprieve he gets is the moment he 'dies' and he winds up here on the other side. It is those times that he is able to observe the others and at first it had comforted him slightly, but now he's just angry. He's angry that he put his heart on the line, only for it to be stomped on. He's angry that the brother that he's saved countless times just had to fall for the same person he did. He's angry that he got to the point where he began sacrificing innocent people to help both them. That he lost a potential friend and ally in Bonnie by being so single-minded. He also thinks of the way the last year has gone and he's come to the conclusion that he let Damon and Elena, the two people who should care the most about him walk all over him._

_Still none of that compares to fury he feels when realizes that the others are so wrapped up in themselves that no one evens realizes that anything is wrong, that they just assumed he would run away without any form of contact. He also realizes just as quickly that no one seems know about Bonnie's fate either and he feels anger on her behalf. Why do they all get to be happy when they are miserable? Then again for all he knows, Bonnie could be at peace and happy where she is._

_Today he decides to venture out and walk around instead of observing the others. He knows watching them would only serve to make him angrier than he already is. He has come across a few people, but he mostly ignores them, wanting to keep to himself. He however stops in his tracks when he spots a familiar face._

_"Bonnie?" He definitely hadn't been expecting to run into her and he has to admit he's not all that thrilled to see her. Nothing against her, but he's in a dark place and he doesn't think he can handle being around one of Elena's biggest champion right now. Still he is curious about what she's been up to the last couple of weeks and against his better judgment walks over to her._

_Bonnie is messing around with her powers when she hears a familiar voice behind her. Turning around abruptly she sees the last person she would expect to run into on the other side and considering her thoughts as of late, she isn't all that thrilled to see him._

_ "Stefan?" Her mouth opens in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?" She had assumed the reason Silas was able to take over had been because Stefan had left town, but that obviously hadn't been the case._

_"Silas locked me in a safe and threw me underwater. I've been trapped there ever since."_

_"Well that sucks" She says this sarcastically before returning her voice to normal "You don't seem as surprised to see me as I am to see you." _

_"Silas told me what happened. Why didn't you tell anyone? We could have figured out a way to help you." That's one thing he had been wondering when he was locked in the safe. Why would Bonnie keep something like that a secret._

_"Yeah right." She scoffs. "Like it would have mattered if I did say something." She doesn't believe for one minute that anyone would have made a big effort for her. Especially since Bonnie is normally the go to person with things of this nature._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan looks at her in confusion. Of course they would have figured out a way to save her._

_"It means my name isn't Elena Gilbert. I don't have a group of people constantly risking everything to save me."_

_"Of course we would have worked to save you." Stefan looks at her in surprise. "Why would you think we wouldn't have tried all we could to bring you back?"_

_"Oh I don't know maybe because of a little situation last year that involved a coin toss." Bonnie throws out angrily and she feels brief vindication when Stefan flinches in surprise._

_"Don't look so surprised that I know" She spits out, answering his unasked question. "I get to see a lot of things here on the other side. Imagine my surprise when I saw you and your bastard brother decide me and my mother's fates' with a damn quarter." She had been disgusted when she saw that little scene. She had foolishly assumed they had felt some guilt about it, but to decide that way proved how little they cared about her._

_Stefan makes an attempt to speak, but is interrupted when Bonnie continues her angry tirade._

_"You didn't give a damn about either of us, only how it would affect Elena."_

_"That's not true. I do care-"_

_"Stop!" She raises her voice. "We both know that had Abby not been there you and Damon wouldn't have hesitated to kill me if it meant saving Elena." She pokes him in the chest. "I would be right here where I am now." And that is what hurt the most about all of this, that her life meant nothing to either of them. That she is just a tool for them to use, a tool that they would have easily gotten rid of if it meant saving Elena. She's not surprised that Damon would care so little, considering his behavior when he was searching for Katherine, but she had considered Stefan to be a friend in the beginning. _

_"I have regretted what happened ever since it happened! I told you that much when I apologized to you." Despite what Elena said about Bonnie not wanting to see him, he still had shown up to apologize for what happened, despite knowing it wouldn't change anything between them._

_"Okay. You apologized. I'll give you that." She will admit that it was better than the non apology Damon gave her, but still. "An apology doesn't mean a damn thing when you were only prompted to do so after you needed my help and to assuage your guilt."_

_"What is the point of discussing this?" Stefan knows it's a long time coming, but it seems a bit moot considering their current location. He does have to admit that seeing this side of her is intriguing. Usually she goes for a more quiet anger, so seeing her erupt this way is kind of a surprise._

_"Because I finally realized how fucking tired I am of all of you! I give and I give and what do I get? My Grams is dead, my absentee mother got turned into a vampire and abandoned me for a second time. And now I'm dead. I'm dead and not one of my so-called friends has even noticed!"_

_"No one told you to risk yourself to save Jeremy!" Stefan finally blows up, his guilt about what happened as well as his anger over the last few months, coming out. "At least you had a chance to say something to the others. I didn't get that chance." _

_"Don't worry, I'm sure once Silas comes back and you know he's coming back, they'll figure out something is wrong with you long before they figure out anything is up with me." Stefan can complain about feeling stepped on all he wants, but he still has a higher priority with the others than she does._

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He snarls stepping closer to her._

_"It means" She takes a couple of steps forward as well ignoring the wild look in his eyes," That when you're missing or acting strange, people actually notice." The color of his eyes changes slightly and it's like she's seeing a new Stefan. She's used to seeing the broody Stefan or even the ripper version of him, but this one is a different one all together. And she has to admit she's a little curious what he'll say next._

_"And you think they don't notice when something is up with you."He's getting a little tired of her acting as though she's the only one that's gotten screwed over by them._

_"Of course not" She snorts in disbelief. "You fucked Rebekah and everyone thought it was this huge deal."She inwardly smirks when he flinches at the reminder of his one night stand with the Original. "Meanwhile I was basically out of my mind for months and not one of you noticed until it was almost too late and twelve people ended up dying because of it." Those witches dying had been touchy spot for Bonnie. While she'd been grateful that Caroline saved her, the fact that twelve people (fellow witches at that) were sacrificed to so has caused her some tremendous guilt. _

_"It's not all it's cracked up to be. The only reason anyone cared about Rebekah was because Elena was upset that she thought I moved on. Yet she expected me to accept her wanting to be with Damon." _

_ "Oh poor Stefan, 'my girlfriend dumped me for my brother. I feel so betrayed'" She mocks before stepping close enough to him that their breaths mix with each other. "You can play the wounded role all you want, but you and I both know that you would go back to her if she said she wanted you back. So pathetic." _

_She places her hands on her hips, the perfect picture of anger and Stefan is unable to stop flare of attraction that flows through his body. _

_"That's rich." He glares down at her. "This is coming from a woman that sacrificed her life for a guy that cheated on her. A guy that doesn't seem to care that he hasn't seen or heard from you since his resurrection. Do you really want throw stones?" He snarls back, his own anger making him lash out._

_Fury dances in her eyes, and Stefan knows if they weren't already on the other side, that she would kill him dead right now. He thinks that she will settle for hitting him, but once again she surprises him. One second Bonnie is glaring in his face, the next her hands are cupping his cheeks and her lips are on his. _

_Stefan melts into the kiss, growling when she bites his lip. In response, his hands move to her shoulders and he slams her against wall. He begins plundering her mouth, swallowing up her each moan of pleasure she lets out._

_Bonnie doesn't know why she decided to kiss him, especially since she had initially been planning on knocking that smug look off his face, but now that she has she can't say she regrets it. She won't deny that she had been attracted to him from the first time she laid eyes on him, but it had been easy to ignore after she realized what he was interested in Elena. Now however, that attraction has returned with a vengeance and since she no longer gives a damn what Elena thinks, Bonnie figures she earned the right act on that attraction despite practically hating his guts. _

_Stefan feels his cock harden and all he wants to do is slide into her warmth, despite not being all that happy with her. When he first saw her, he'd thought she was hot, but he had been focused on Elena and pushed down his attraction to her. It flared up occasionally, especially when he had gone back to his ripper state, but little things prevented him from acting on it. He would never tell anyone this, but he had actually planned on going to her instead of Rebekah for comfort (he'd even stood outside her house going back and forth on whether or not he should knock on her door one night), but he figured she wouldn't be receptive and he'd decided against it. Now that he has the chance to have her, he's going to take it._

_The kissing grows more heated and soon clothes are being taken off and before long Stefan's thrusting deep inside of her. Her walls clench around him immediately and his thrusting gets quicker. Her legs tighten around his waist and she leaves long scratches down his back, while he nips at her neck. Neither says a word, the only thing that can be heard are their angry grunts and moans. And because of the anger radiating off both of them, their movements come off as rough and are filled with tension._

_Eventually Bonnie stiffens in his arms, obviously preparing to orgasm and he pulls away from her neck to look into her eyes. He watches intently as she comes, her eyes gaze never wavering from his despite the pleasure ripping through her. When she ends the near her peak, he begins to come as well and much like before their gazes never waver from one another. He continues thrusting until he's completely spent and they quickly separate. They silently slip back into their clothes and on their gazes briefly meet again._

_"I'm not apologizing" He growls out tersely. Despite what just happened between them, he's still filled with fury and he be damned if he'll play the role of the apologetic vampire. Especially since it's some of the best sex he's ever had._

_"Did I ask you to?" She says just as tersely before turning away from, hiding the fact that she's still feeling aftershocks. She now understands why Katherine and Rebekah had been so obsessed with him. Still there no way she will allow him to have that kind of power over. Instead she decides to get away from him._

_Stefan watches as Bonnie silently walks away from him, anger radiating off of her petite frame. His eyes stay glued to her hips, seduced by the way they sway with every step she takes. The moment she is out of his line of vision, he feels his world tilt and he soon he's back down in the safe and in the water. He panics for a few moments until he gets readjusts to the feeling of drowning and he flooded with rage that he's back here. The only thing that calms him down is thinking of what just happened between him and Bonnie._

**Maryland – Interstate**

After that first day, they'd gone on to have several more arguments that ended with explosive and angry sex. He hadn't realized it at the time, but now he knows the arguments were an excuse for them to work out the issues they bottled up for years. Afterwards, she would walk away and he would disappear and go back to being tortured underwater again. This continued a few more times until things between them began shift and soon the arguments stopped and their encounters became about sex. Eventually, they started to look forward to seeing each other (though at the time neither of them would admit that to the other) and they'd begun talking. Really talk and he started to look at her differently from then on. They found out a lot of things about one another that they hadn't been aware of before and now that some time has passed he knows that was the beginning of them falling for each other.

Stefan glances at the clock of the car radio and he realizes how late it's gotten. He drives until he gets to the next exit and before long he's parked in front of one of the local hotels. Normally he would continue driving, but he's exhausted and he wants to spend as much time with Bonnie as possible before they go back to Mystic Falls.

When he turns off the car, Bonnie stirs and soon his gazed he's locked with hers until she shifts to look out of the car window. Her eyes widen with shock when she realizes just how far Stefan's gotten over the last few hours.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." Bonnie says apologetically. She hadn't planned on sleeping, but she had been unable to keep her eyes open.

"It's okay." Stefan lips pull into a small smile. "You've been running yourself ragged these last few days. You needed the rest." He presses a kiss to her forehead before they jump out of the car to reserve a room.

* * *

**Mystic Falls – Hotel Room**

Silas grunts as Samara bounces up and down on his cock. He doesn't know what it is about her, but she winds him up much more than anyone else he's fucked has. He's actually a bit surprised, that they are going at again because it hadn't been that long since their last round. They had actually spent the majority of the flight fucking in the private jet Samara owns (Silas had definitely been surprised when she casually mentioned it). So for her to want him again a mere hour after getting to Mystic Falls, is a bit surprising for him.

Samara's inner muscles clench tightly around his cock and before long she's lost in the throes of her release. Silas turns them over and begins pounding harder and harder until he has his orgasm. Once he's finally spent, he pulls out of her and quickly jumps out of the bed. He's always up for more sex, but knows he needs to make the gang aware of his return to Mystic Falls. And he also needs to know what's been happening since he left a few months ago, so he can begin his plan to take over the town.

"Where are you going?" Samara watches as Silas begins going through his luggage and pulling out new clothes. This is the first time since she's met him that, he's stopped after one round and she wonders what would be so important that he would stop this soon.

"I have business to take care of and I probably won't be back until the morning. You stay here and get some rest." He walks back over to the bed and softly squeezes her breast. It's a shame he has to leave; he wouldn't mind sucking on those nipples until she comes. "You're going to need it." He lets go of her breast before he continues to pull his clothes on.

By the time he's finished getting ready, Samara has fallen asleep and Silas can't help but leer at her naked body. After a few more moments of admiration, he picks up his keys and walks out, the door closing quietly behind him.

Now he just has to figure out who Stefan would go to see first.

* * *

**Mystic Falls – Mystic Grill**

Damon is the first to see Stefan when he walks into the Mystic Grill. He hadn't expected Stefan to return just yet. He knows that trying to get over Elena would be difficult and he assumed he would stay away until that happened. He nudges Elena and she looks up, smiling when she realizes that Stefan his back. He watches silently as she rushes over to him pulls him into a friendly hug.

Silas stiffly returns the hug, giving Damon a nod of acknowledgement when she pulls away from him.

"So, brother when did you get back?" He knows it can't have been too long because he hasn't heard any gossip about it.

"It's hasn't been long, I just stopped in here to pick up some stuff to bring out to boardinghouse."

"We're supposed to be meeting the others at Caroline's. You are welcome to join us." Elena is the one to extend the invitation, curious what he has been up to over the last four months.

"I think I want to get settled first, but I'll catch up with everyone eventually."

"Okay, it's good to see you, Stefan." Damon pats Silas on the shoulder before turning to Elena. "We have to get going."

"Bye Stefan." Elena softens her voice, making it obvious she feels pity for him.

Silas watches them go with hand in hand, an annoyed look appearing on his face. He doesn't know how Stefan handles them without wanting bashing their heads in.

"Based on that look on your face it's obvious that you ran into the lovebirds." Katherine's not all that surprised to see him. She had assumed that he eventually come back with his tail tucked between his legs. He really is a martyr, who else would purposely watch their ex suck face with their brother.

"Katherine." Silas makes sure to put in the same irritated inflection in his voice that Stefan would.

"Welcome back, Handsome. You must really love being kicked in the balls." She greets him flirtatiously knowing that it makes him uncomfortable.

"Yeah. I guess I couldn't stay away." Silas replies sarcastically and when Katherine smirks, an idea suddenly comes to mind, darkening his eyes. What better way to throw everyone off balance by bringing her into the fold. He's knows she's a touchy subject with all of them, especially Elena and Damon.

Katherine sees the darkness in his eyes and wonders if she can use it to her advantage to get what she wants. He is looking good and it's been a while since she's had a nice long screw. Despite his broody nature, Stefan had always been amazing at that and the thought of it sends shivers down her spine. "So are you headed back to the boardinghouse?"

"Yeah I am actually. Why?"

"I need your help with something, but I can't talk about it here."She looks around the crowded restaurant. "Is it okay if I come over?" She makes sure to look as much like a damsel as possible, knowing Stefan is a sucker for those.

"Okay." Silas says reluctantly, though inwardly he is happy that she is making this as easy as possible.

* * *

**Maryland – Motel**

The dark motel room, brightens when Bonnie opens the door and flips on the light. Stefan is right behind her with their luggage. They didn't pack much since they still have clothes back in Mystic Falls. When they decided to leave, they both agreed to only take some of their belongings and buy new stuff once they'd picked a permanent place to live.

Stefan sets down the luggage and Bonnie admires the way the way his muscles pop with the action. She suddenly remembers how long it has been since she last kissed him and she decides to remedy that. So the moment he turns around to face her, she pulls him down for a passionate kiss. Just as they begin to get into it, Bonnie pulls away, butterflies fluttering in her stomach when she sees the dazed look in his eyes. She loves that she's able to get that get that kind of response from him. That he's just as into her as she is into him. She never felt that way in her past relationships and she now realizes just what had been missing from them. She remembers the day she realized she was falling for him vividly.

**_3 Months Ago – The Other Side_**

_Bonnie paces worriedly as she waits for Stefan to reappear. His appearances and disappearances seemed random at first, but Bonnie quickly figured out the signs for when he returned. The problem is lately the back and forth has been happening more and more often. In theory that wouldn't be bad thing, but it's clearly had a negative effect on his body. She has no idea how long he can continue this way._

_"Bonnie." A smile appears on his face when he sees her. As always, she looks beautiful and his first instinct is to wrap his arms around her._

_Bonnie stops mid-pace, her heart leaping in happiness when she hears his voice, only to have it drop in fear when he begins to stumble on his feet." Stefan" she rushes over to him, letting him lean onto her when she wraps her arms around him. She manages to get them into down into a sitting position before speaking again. "Stefan, we can't keep doing this."_

_"Would do you mean?" Stefan's stomach drops, assuming the worst. Being with Bonnie has come to mean everything to him, he's not sure he can handle being trapped without seeing her._

_"You keep drowning in that safe and getting sent back here obviously starting to take its toll on you. I can tell you are getting weaker. Every time you leave I worry that about not seeing you again." And not being able to see him or be with him is completely unacceptable for her._

_"So where does that leave us?"He asks as she rests her head against his shoulder._

_"I have a plan to get us out of here. It's kind of risky, but it's all we have. I'm pretty sure I figured out a way to resurrect myself" She realized fairly quickly that mastering expression while she was still alive managed to boost her powers here and that studying and using her powers here gave her an even bigger edge._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes really. What did you think I was doing whenever you disappeared, twiddling my thumbs?" She snaps her worry coming out as sarcasm._

_"Of course not, baby" The endearment slipping out without him noticing. He knew she had been strengthening her powers, but not to this extent." But you do have to admit that having the ability to resurrect yourself is kind of a big deal." _

_"It is a big deal." She agrees, choosing to ignore his endearment despite the warmth that spread through her when she heard him utter it. Instead she begins her to explain her plan to him, a relieved grin appearing on her face when he agrees to it._

_"I trust you" Is all he says before pulling her for a kiss. He disappears soon after that and Bonnie begins the first part of her plan._

_She begins to recite the spell, the air gradually grows windier and windier until the world begins to spin and she is suddenly standing in the exact same spot she had been in when she died. Not entirely sure it worked, Bonnie attempts to pick up a rock she sees on the ground, smiling happily when she is successful. The smile disappears just as quickly when she thinks about Stefan in still being stuck in that safe. Bonnie quickly rushes out, wanting to get to him as soon as possible._

**_Mystic Falls -Lake_**

_One minute water is the only thing that surrounds Stefan and the next minute the door to the safe is being opened it and Bonnie's grabbing his hand and pulling him out. She manages to get a good a hold of him and she begins swimming to the surface. After they surface, she starts pulling him toward the shore. He makes a few attempts to help, but his body is too weak for his attempts to be successful._

_Eventually Bonnie manages to pull them both to safety. She rests for a few seconds before glancing at him and extending her wrist to his mouth. He shakes his head, afraid that if he were drink from her at his current state, he might not be able to stop._

_"Stefan, I need you to drink. You can barely move and there's no way I'll be able to get us any further without some help from you." Her voice leaves no room for any argument and he does what she asks and is surprised when he is able to stop after just one sip. He's not exactly full, but his body no longer feels all that weak and he can think more clearly._

_"Thank you."He's so focused on no longer feeling weak, that he misses the knowing look Bonnie gives him._

**_Mystic Falls – Bonnie's Home (Bathroom)_**

_Once they manage to make it to her house, the first thing Bonnie does is show him to the bathroom. _

_"You should get out of those clothes and into the shower." She gestures toward the now steaming shower stream._

_"What about you?" She's just as wet as he is and he knows staying in wet clothes would be much more detrimental for her than it would be for him._

_"There's another shower up stairs. I can use that one." She says before turning to leave._

_Stefan nods, but all he can think about is the woman standing in front of him and how he doesn't want to be away from her for even a second. He grabs her arm, turning her around so she is facing him before diving in for a kiss. The kiss is full of passion as well as relief and it slightly overwhelms the two of them._

_Bonnie hands move from his hair to his face, before stopping at the hem of his shirt. They separate long enough to pull his shirt over his head before their lips meet again. Bonnie gasps into his mouth when she feels the material in her clothes rip before shuddering in delight when Stefan's hands begin caressing the newly exposed skin._

_She pulls away to look at him and she is startled by the intense look in his eyes._

_They continue stripping until they are both naked and then Stefan's lifting her into his arms and stepping into the shower. The water rains down on them and she gasps when he presses her against the shower tiles. She quickly locks her legs around his waist, moaning when he slides inside of her. _

_The heat between them is almost as searing as the steam from the shower and they both know that it will be awhile before the shower is used for its actual purpose._

**Maryland – Motel Room**

"Earth to Bonnie" Stefan attempts to get Bonnie out of the daze she is currently in.

Bonnie blinks out of her memory and realizes Stefan is talking to her.

"Where were you just now?"

She doesn't answer him instead she grabs the front of his t shirt and begins dragging them over to the bathroom. The moment the cross the threshold, his lips are hers and they are on their way to reenacting that first night back.

* * *

**Mystic Falls – Salvatore Boardinghouse**

A half hour later, Silas has Katherine spread out across a table near the bar, his pants are around his ankles and he's thrusting in and out of her furiously. When they got to the boardinghouse he pretended to offer her a drink and that is when she made her move on him. He acted as if he was going to resist before pretending to give in and now here they are going at it. She's not bad lay, but she doesn't compare to Samara at all. Still when she screams out Stefan's name and he has to bite back the surge of anger that flairs up.

He hears a gasp, grinning outright when he realizes that Elena and Damon have returned and come across them. Despite this he speeds up his thrusts, not caring in the least that he now has an audience. Soon, he hears their footsteps get farther away and the door slamming and relishes in the fact that his plan to piss them off went exactly the way he planned. He continues slamming into Katherine and before long he manages to bring them both to orgasm. He finally stops moving when his cock begins to soften. He slips out of her and pulls his pants up, deciding not to zip them up just yet.

"Just so you know, it's obvious that you were putting on a show for my doppelganger and your brother." Katherine sits up and looks at him knowingly. She'd seen the look his eyes when they walked in and she has to admit she's impressed he's actually capable of something so underhanded. And if it continues to get her pleasure of this nature, that makes things even better.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." He looks at her and down seductively.

"I didn't say that." Though she has to admit there is something wild about him that has her wondering just what he's been doing the last few months. Either way, whatever has gotten into him is very attractive.

"So you wouldn't be opposed to spending the night with me in my room."

"I'm game, if you are."

She barely gets the words out before she sees a blur and she's suddenly her flat on her back in his bed.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Maryland – Motel Room**

Bonnie and Stefan collapse onto the bed, tangled around each other with satisfied grins appearing on both of their faces. Stefan shifts and begins stroking her cheek with his thumb, sparks going through both of them at the gesture.

Stefan frowns as Bonnie unwraps herself from around him, slips out of the bed and begins pulling on her panties. He's still hard and he would love nothing more than to continue what they were doing. For some reason Bonnie feels differently, but he wonders if he can find a way to convince her to come back to bed.

"Don't look at me like that." She chastises playfully as she hooks on her bra. "As much I would love to continue rolling around on that bed with you. We don't have the time. You know we have to get back on the road." Bonnie says this as she slips on her jeans. Bonnie's voice is firm, despite wanting nothing more to climb back in the bed with him. Whenever she and Stefan have sex, it's rarely a brief encounter and stopping right now seems kind of strange even if though it's necessary.

"You definitely weren't saying that a few minutes ago." He sits up in the bed, the sheet sliding down low around his hips.

"You're right, I definitely wasn't saying that a few minutes ago," She blushes slightly. "But we can't stay cooped up here forever." As soon as she utters those words, she sees a huge smile appear on his face. "What's with the grin?"

"It just reminded me of the last time you more or less used those same words."

**_Three Months Ago: Mystic Falls – Bennett Home (Bonnie's Bedroom)_**

_The next two days after their return, had been spent making love all throughout the house. They managed to christen nearly every inch of the house (only stopping for naps and food), but surprisingly they didn't make to the bedroom until they were well into the second day. The moment they got to the room, the sexual chemistry between them changed. Instead of it being angry and tense like it was on the other side or playful and frantic like it has been the last couple of days, it shifted into something much slower, more meaningful, but no less passionate. _

_It feels like they are making love and this time when they find their releases something shifts and they both come to the conclusion that they've fallen in love (although both are afraid to admit it). Afterwards they fall asleep wrapped around each other._

_Hours later, when Stefan wakes up it is pouring down rain. He sits up in the bed and that is when he notices Bonnie standing by the window wrapped in the bed sheet. From the pensive look on her face, it's obvious that she has a lot on her mind. Quietly, he climbs out of bed and makes his way over to her, pulling her into his arms the moment he gets close enough. _

_ "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" He asks as he rests his chin on the top of her head._

_Bonnie lets a long sigh as she relaxes into his embrace. "I was just thinking about how lucky am to have a second chance. I've spent so much time focused on helping everyone else that I forgot about myself. I don't want to go back to sacrificing myself the way I did before." _

_"I'm pretty sure we've been spending the last couple of days not worrying about anyone else and doing whatever we wanted." He presses a kiss to her neck, warmth flowing through him when she covers one of his hands that is splayed across her stomach with her own hand. _

_"That's very true." She laughs softly. "Still, we can't keep ourselves cooped in here forever. Eventually we're going to have to face the world and when we do I don't want either of us to be lured back into becoming martyrs again." She has to admit that despite the residual anger that fuels her new stance, she's a bit worried that the part of her that likes to help people, will get sucked back in and she definitely doesn't want that to happen._

_"I might have a solution for that." It was something he'd been thinking about ever since they got back and now is the perfect time to bring it up, though he's unsure how she will react to his suggestion._

_"What if we decided to leave Mystic Falls for good?" He decides to pull no punches and instead expresses exactly what he's feeling._

_"I…Wow." Bonnie quickly spins around to face him, unable to mask her surprise. That had been last thing she had expected him to say. Could she really leave the only place she's ever known and leave without a second glance. "What brought this on?" _

_"It's actually something I've been thinking about the last few days." He steps closer into her personal bubble. "We both know the others will never leave us alone, what better way to prevent that by moving away from them. And we could be together without any interference." _

_"Someone's awfully presumptuous about our relationship" She says this lightly, so he knows she's joking before sobering up. "So if I decided I wanted stay here, what would happen?" She can't help but think about Elena and wonders if Stefan wanting to leave Mystic Falls is because it's too painful to be around her._

_"I would stay here for you. Simple as that." Stefan says bluntly and he would. Being with Bonnie is really the only thing he needs or wants at this point. _

_"Why?" She had been vaguely aware of Stefan's previous plan to leave to leave town and wonders why he would stay just because of her._

_"Because I'm falling in love with you" Stefan looks intensely into her eyes. "Because thinking about what happened between us was the only thing that kept me from going insane when I was stuck in that safe and I don't want to give that or you up." His hands move to her face. "I want to be wherever you are and if that means staying here in Mystic Falls I will."_

_Bonnie silently thinks over what he just said for several moments, causing a flood of anxious flutters in his gut. He thought what he felt for Elena had been intense, but it is nothing compared to what he feels for Bonnie._

_"Well…" She begins after few moments "It's not like I have any family left to tie me to this place." She And the fact that he would be willing to stay in a place he pretty much hates for her means a lot to Bonnie. _

_"What are you saying?" He hopes this means what he think it means, but there is a part of him that is afraid to get his hopes up._

_"I'm saying we should do it. Let's leave Mystic Falls." She smiles widely at him and is only partially surprised when he leans down to kiss her and his arms slip around her waist._

_The kiss grows passionate and the sheet she is wrapped in falls to the ground. Not long after that, Bonnie finds herself in Stefan arms being carried across the room and back to her bed. Once they get there, Stefan wastes no time thrusting inside of her._

**Maryland – Motel Room**

Bonnie smiles at the memory. "That was a great day. First time we said 'I love you' and the day we decided to start a new life."

"You should come back to bed so we can reminisce." He pats the empty spot beside him on the bed and leers at her.

"It's not gonna work, Salvatore" She picks up the boxers that she stripped off of him earlier and tosses them at him. "If I go over there, we definitely won't be leaving anytime soon." She turns away from him when she notices the prominent bulge underneath the sheet. The fact that that large bulge is because of her is making it all the more difficult not to give in.

Stefan lets out a long exhale before conceding. "You're right, time for us to be responsible and get rid of the bad guy." He finally stands up and begins picking up his scattered clothes off the floor, holding back a chuckle when he realizes Bonnie is purposely avoiding his current naked state.

The next time Bonnie turns around Stefan is fully dressed in his usual t-shirt, jeans, and leather jacket combination.

"You ready to go?" He glances at the luggage that is stacked by the door.

"Almost, I just need to do one last thing."

"What?" He stands up straighter when she gets that look in her eyes that indicate she's about to do some magic.

"I need to see your ring for a few minutes."

"Are you planning on pushing me out into the sun?" He jokes, grinning when Bonnie frowns at him in mock annoyance.

"Come on, if I really wanted to take you out, I would find a much more interesting way." She holds her hand out and waits for him to put the ring in her hand.

Stefan watches as Bonnie begins doing some kind of spell on the ring. A few minutes later, she hands it back to him and waits until he slips back it on before she explains what she why she needed the ring.

"I figured out away to prevent Silas from getting inside of your head." She'd already managed to same for herself a few days ago. She did so using the bracelet she's currently wearing. It had been a gift from Stefan and she tested it with the psychic witch that she befriended back in Philadelphia to make sure the spell worked correctly. It had and now she wanted to make sure Stefan is just as protected as she is.

"I'm glad I have you looking out for me." He pulls her into a tight hug, loving the way she feels in his arms.

* * *

**Mystic Falls – Salvatore Boardinghouse **

Damon and Elena are sitting in the kitchen when they see Stefan saunter in, his button down shirt open exposing his chest and his jeans low on his hip. Elena is unable to stop herself from checking him out despite how she feels about what he did last night.

"Morning." Is the only thing he says before going to the refrigerator and opening it.

They stare at him wide-eyed when pulls out a blood bag and drinks it down quickly. Is he really going to pretend that they didn't walk in on him having sex with Katherine in the bar area last night. And based on the sounds they heard, this morning as well. After they closed the door, they'd gone to their own bedroom and instead of making love, they attempted to go to sleep. Needless to say the night had been spent trying to figure out how to bring what happened last night to Stefan.

"Seriously we're not going to talk about you purposely bringing Katherine home so me and Elena would walk in on you."

"Sorry. We'd been drinking and one thing led to another. I hadn't been expecting you guys back so soon. Otherwise I would have made sure we kept things in the bedroom." He makes sure he sounds apologetic.

"That's all you're going to say?" Damon looks at him disbelief. He's not going to explain why he would go back to Katherine, someone Stefan claimed not to like. Damon decides to push down the unexpected flare of jealousy he feels in his gut. It wouldn't be wise to go there at all.

"What else is there to say?" Silas shrugs, his mouth quirking slightly when he sees the angry tick in Damon's jaw.

"I don't know, how about the fact the fact that you decided to sleep with Katherine of all people?" Elena jumps in, knowing that Damon might do something stupid if she doesn't.

"What I do with Katherine or anyone for that matter is no longer your business." His voice has an edge to it that is actually real this time. He much prefers playing up anger than having to pretend to be broody, but he knows he can only take it so far.

"It's our business when you decide to be with someone that has tried to kill our friends." She can't believe he would pick Katherine of all people.

"How is that different than you being with Damon?" Silas counters which effectively shuts her up, he would almost be impressed by her audacity if she weren't so annoying.

"She's not a vampire anyone more thanks to you." He gives her slight glare. "Which makes her vulnerable and in need of protection. As long as I'm living here, Katherine will also have a place here. So you better think wisely before you try to kick her out." He inwardly rolls his eyes knowing that he's laying it on thick, before walking out of the door.

He really has to check on Samara and inform her about the next part of his plan.

* * *

**Later That Same Day**

**Mystic Falls - Salvatore Boardinghouse **

Caroline, Jeremy, and Matt sit across at the dining room table across from Elena and Damon. They had been surprised when Elena called earlier for an emergency meeting.

"What's going on? Why did you need to see us." Caroline is the first to ask questions, partially hoping it's something that could be handled fairly quickly.

"It's about Stefan. We think that he might have shut off his humanity while he was away." Elena is the one to break the news.

"Why do you think that?" Matt sighs, he had thought things were finally settling down now they were heading to college, but that definitely won't happen if the ripper is back again.

"For starts, he's sleeping with Katherine."

"Really?" Caroline scrunches up her noise in distaste. When she told Stefan to move on, she definitely hadn't been talking about the former vampire.

"Yeah we caught them in the act last night." Damon confirms.

"He did the same thing with Rebekah earlier this year. Maybe he thinks throwing her in your face would be a good way to get back you." Jeremy interjects, he really hopes that this is the case because he doesn't think he can handle Ripper!Stefan again.

"That's not the only thing idiot," Damon rolls his eyes at the younger Gilbert. "It's the way he's been acting, it's almost calculated as if he's putting on an act. Stefan usually only does that when his switch is flipped. And if it's flipped we have to find a way to get it turned back on."

"Just so you know, you guys are way off on this one." A new and familiar feminine voice breaks in.

They all turn toward the new voice and are shocked to see a bored Bonnie with her arms crossed standing in the doorway next to an equally bored Stefan.

"Told you they would figure out what was up you before they noticed anything was wrong with me." She said that before when they were on the other side and on the drive to Mystic Falls, she and Stefan decided to make a bet to see if their former friends figured anything out.

"Yeah you did." Stefan smiles fondly at her before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a hundred dollar bill. She snatches the money from him, giving him a bright grin which causes the grin on his face to widen as well, leaving the rest of the room completely confused by the duo's apparent closeness.


End file.
